Birdy
Birdy is an anthropomorphic scarecrow found in Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker: Live & Reloaded ''and ''Conker's Big Reunion. He is very helpful, and is a guide for Conker. Like Conker, Birdy also loves to drink. Role Birdy is the first Non-Playable Character encounter while playing both games. He is used as the games tutorial (until Conker gets the manual) In the first Chapter Hungover, he teaches Conker about the B-Pad and context-sensitive zones. When he first tells Conker to press B, Conker pulls out a bottle of Ale and the scarecrow drinks it. Birdy then says to try it on the B-Pad on the other side of the garden. However if Conker tries it on the same B-Pad, he pulls out a tank of helium. Birdy inhales it. If Conker uses it one more time, he pulls out another bottle of ale and Birdy drinks it and goes to sleep. He is later seen in Windy. When Conker has to get past all the Dung Beetles, Birdy suddenly appears. He then (quoting Full Metal Jacket and all) shows Conker the manual and offers to sell him it for Mepsi-pax (a Spoonerism of Pepsi-Max). When Conker shows confusion at that, Birdy says he will just accept ten dollars. He then hops off (despite being on a stick). The Money then hops out of his pocket and runs over to Conker. The last time we see him is at the end of the game when Conker is king. If Conker goes back to the starting area of Hungover at anytime of the game he will see that Birdy is still there and can even give him more beer to drink, additionally Birdy appears at the starting cutscene for the main menu, he is seen to the left of the Cock and Plucker's entrance. Appearance Birdy is a scarecrow whose body is a sack of corn. His mouth is stitched together, however he can still talk, and he has a raspy voice. In Conker: Live and Reloaded he dons a straw hat and wears white gloves, one of the many changes Rare had made to the remake. Trivia *Birdy the Scarecrow was based on a programmer at Rare nicknamed "Beardy" (hence Conker initially thinking that he said his name was Beardy). He asks for Mepsipax because one of Beardy's favorite drinks is Pepsi-Max, but they had to change the letters for copyright reasons. *Despite being a scarecrow on a stick, Birdy is still able to move, as shown when he moves from the garden to the Windmill and then leaving after he gives Conker the manual. *Humourously, the way Birdy scares crows is with a sign that says 'Feck off crows'. *If Conker strikes Birdy during the earliest part of the game, he will say "Feck off." *In Twelve Tales: Conker 64, Birdy had a very different look and a pumpkin head. *Birdy was intended to die in Conker's Other Bad Day before the game was cancelled by Microsoft. birdy off crows.png birdy beta.png birdy cbf.png Birdy.jpg|Birdy from Conker's Big Reunion Category:Hungover Category:Windy Category:Unknown Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Twelve Tales: Conker 64 Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Males Category:Swearing Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Living objects Category:Protagonist Category:Revived Characters Category:Cock and Pluckers Category:Main Character Category:Survived